God's Last Name Isn't 'Damnit'
by Keizer
Summary: Yami's a depressed teen who gets dragged off to a dance club by his friends. There, he meets Yugi, a performer at the club who isn't as innocent as he seems. YYY, SY, eventual SJ, mentioned SYY


I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic, but I had a really bad day today so I decided to write about it. Somewhere along the line it turned into a Yugioh fic. Tell me if I should continue or not.  
  
Disclaimer: The word 'disclaimer' says it all. Oh and god help me if I owned 'Shake Your Tail Feathers!'  
  
Alternate Universe  
  
On with the story!!!  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
God's Last Name Isn't 'Damnit'  
  
An Oxymoron called Life  
  
Yami's POV  
  
Life sucks. What's new there? I have so much geometry homework that I go to bed really late. Then I wake up late and I'm really tired. To make matters worse, I'm late to class. How fucked up is that! God, I hate my life. As the day progresses, my life just seems to be getting worse and worse. In geometry class, I got my previous test back and I had gotten a friken' F. That bitch of a teacher, Kosuei-sensei, had to rub it in my face by telling the whole class about it. In my next few classes, I had to take tests in all of them. At lunch, I realized that I had forgotten to bring lunch money in my haste to get to school this morning. Damn it, God must really hate me today. The rest of the day flew by with me getting a detention and taking a couple of other tests. However, after school, the worst thing that could have happened any day happened to me. My boyfriend, Seto Kaiba, broke up with me.  
  
I exhaled deeply in a way commonly known as a sigh. Fate and all the other celestial deities seem to be against me today. Life is so depressing. I suppose that's why I hate optimists, they always think that everything's gonna be ok and there's good in everything in the world. Well, all I can say is fuck them. There's nothing good in this world or whatever's good never lasts.  
  
Normal POV  
  
The pair of hushed shuffling of footsteps stirred Yami out of his bleak broodings. His claret irises darted towards the approaching figures. Yami immediately recognized the inconspicuous silhouettes of his two best friends, Marik and Bakura. Marik was striding coolly ahead of a pissed Bakura.  
  
"Yo Yami, what's up," greeted Marik.  
  
"Just thinking about my fucking life," Yami answered bitterly.  
  
"Listen, I heard about you and Seto breaking up and I'm just gonna say that I'm sorry and get over it, Seto's just an inconsiderate ass. There are plenty more fish in the sea, Yami. You're a great guy so I'm sure you'll find someone else that you like who like's you back, but in the mean time why don't you come with me, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou?"  
  
Yami's only response was a nonchalant, "Where are you going?"  
  
Malik shrugged carelessly and replied, "Well, there's this really cool new club that we want to check out. Maybe you'll meet someone there."  
  
"Bullshit," was the only thing that Yami said.  
  
Bakura, whose patience had finally ebbed away leaving him fuming, decided it was time to voice his own feelings about the current situation.  
  
Roughly pulling Yami to his feet, Bakura sneered, " Look at you, you're sulking over your break up with your ex-boyfriend. That's so pathetic it's disgusting. How much do you wanna bet that (1) dragon dork is probably fucking whoever his new love interest is!!! So do us all a favor and drag your lazy, moping ass with us to that club!!!"  
  
With that, the two slightly deranged friends of Yami dragged him off to the club with their respective boyfriends.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
As long as I have lived, I have only felt pain and loneliness. The glitches of happiness I have received were short-lived and left me more broken than before. I have finally reached the conclusion that there is nothing I can do but accept. No matter how merciless life can be there is nothing I can do but to accept it and try and prevent it from happening again in the future. I don't have a lot in life but it's still my lot in life. It may not be a lot, but it's my life. I was brought back to the harsh reality of life by a faint knock on the door of my room.  
  
"Yug, its time for you to perform," was the muffled message of Jou, my best and only friend in the world.  
  
I sigh escaped me. How I long for a normal life that most people take for granted!! Well, there's nothing I can do about that now. I've chosen my road in life and there's nothing that I can do about it.  
  
"Hold on Jou, I'll be out in a sec."  
  
I scrutinized my reflection in the full-length vanity mirror before me with extreme critique. Once I was satisfied, I left the miniscule amount of comfort that my room offered me and strode to the club. Show time.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I guess coming to this club wasn't such a bad idea. I mean this place has to be one of the hottest clubs I've been too. [A/N: I have never been to a club before, heck I haven't even been to a school dance, so please correct me if I'm wrong about anything. Also I don't know any thing about strip dancing and such so please also correct me if I'm wrong.] Suddenly, a tall blonde walked onto the center of the stage and made an announcement.  
  
"And now, here comes Yugi to perform for your enjoyment!!"[A/N: For some reason this sounds corny]  
  
With that said, the blonde walked off the stage. All the lights in the club dimmed as a petite shadow seemly glided onto the stage with ethereal grace. Everyone in the club held their breathe as they waited for the little one to start his dance. As soon as the graceful, lean figure on the stage was ready, the song 'Shake Your Tail Feathers' started up. Immediately, the spotlights shined brightly upon the figure on the stage. The crowd cheered as the sexy teen who wore tight leather pants and a sleeveless leather tank top. Buckles and bracelets adorned his arms, while a neck buckle ornamented his slender pearl throat. Large (2) crocus gems bejeweled the little one's facial profile. A crown of tricolored hair similar to my own was the finishing touches to his perfection.  
  
Yugi danced with grace and allure at the same time. [A/N: Sorry!! Can't describe what the dance looked like. Never seen this sort of dancing.] I felt drawn to Yugi. His dancing was only part of the reason. Somehow his soft, mystical (3) saffron orbs seem to have an appeal of their own despite the fact that they were unreadable as he danced. The audience cheered as he slowly and seductively started to strip dance. [A/N: I can't believe I'm writing this. Sorry about all the interruptions, but I don't know anything about how people strip dance. But I believe you can fill in the blanks on your own. Oh yeah, Yugi's only striping to his boxers.] When the dance was finished, Yugi stood only in his black silk boxers and elegantly swept a bow before the spotlights were turned off and he disappeared in the darkness. I knew upon instinct that I had to find Yugi, but the question was how.  
  
I stalked over to the bartender and decided to interrogate him for my answer.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Can you tell me how I can find Yugi," inquired Yami.  
  
The bartender nodded toward a particularly secluded area of the club that was crowded with people and then stated, "If you want any services that Yugi can offer, go over there and get in line. Ya gotta have money too. Yugi's services ain't for free."  
  
Yami nodded his thanks at the bartender before walking off to the corner that the bartender indicated.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
If any of above description is wrong, please notify me.  
  
(1) dragon dork- I needed an original insult that was the first thing that came to my mind.  
  
(2) crocus- a type of flower that is commonly purple; it's also a type of spice.  
  
(3) saffron- a type of flower that is commonly purple; it's also a type of spice.  
  
Please tell me what you think of this story.  
  
Also, rating my go up.  
  
Review!!!!  
  
^_^ 


End file.
